


When Wolves Come Out to Play

by thekiralee (Slendy)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Hitman AU, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slendy/pseuds/thekiralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rooster Teeth Technology, a large and prominent tech company with reaches all around North America. Billboards common throughout the country show the radiant smile of CEO Barbara Dunkelman. Except of course, the tech company is just a ruse, a mask to cover one of the largest and most ruthless contract killing networks ever hidden from the government. Gustavo Sorola and Burnie Burns lead from the shadows. Their elite team of hitmen, headed by Geoff Ramsey, are arguably the best in the world. Until of course, they’re not. When a major assassination goes haywire, how will the company survive, and who will leave with their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Wolves Come Out to Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit hesitant about finishing this one, but if I get enough support I'll make it my mission in life to see it through to the end. I'm not sure if there'll be any ships, we just have to wait and see.

Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey sat moodily in the pristine waiting room of Rooster Teeth Technology headquarters, his leg shaking restlessly. He generally tried to avoid coming into this office, but in his line of work you can’t exactly ignore a direct call from a superior, let alone one by the name of Gustavo Sorola. Gus’s temper was infamous and Geoff wasn’t planning on getting on his bad side anytime soon. He wrung his hands impatiently, trying to avoid looking at one of the many promotional posters covering the room, the smiling face of company front Barbara Dunkelman plastered on every one of them. It was uncomfortable.

“Geoffrey?” The smooth female voice of the receptionist called.

Geoff leapt to his feet hastily, grabbing his briefcase off the seat beside him and heading through the high security door behind the service desk.

He didn’t see the receptionist, Kara Eberle, roll her eyes at his impatience.

The path from the waiting room to Gus’s office was a long and tedious one, full of security checks and annoying locked doors, despite everyone knowing full well who Geoff was. When he finally reached the door Gus was behind, he was subjected to another torturous full body pat down before they let him in. He only vaguely attempted to wipe the scowl off his face when Gus greeted him from behind his wide mahogany desk.

“I have a high importance task for your team.” He said, observing Geoff closely, Geoff trying not to squirm under the hispanic’s gaze.

“Straight to business I see.”

“I can send you back out there for another security check if you’d prefer,” Gus replied sarcastically, the lack of his usual professionalism a sign of their longtime friendship. Geoff just scowled.

“Give me the task file, asshole.”

Gus chuckled, pulling a particularly thick black folder from one of the draws under his desk and handing it to Geoff, who took it off him with a frown. He only bothered to flick through the first few sheets before shutting it again.

“Care to give me a rundown?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Gus sighed and his face grew serious, a grave look in his eyes.

“Two men from Black Sun Productions met with Barbara three months ago to discuss partnership. Negotiations didn’t go so well, no fault on Barbara’s part of course, but Joel decided we were being observed a little too closely after that. He looked into Black Sun a little more thoroughly than Burnie originally did, and we have reason to suspect that they were somehow involved in Matt’s death.”

“Jesus Christ.” Geoff exclaimed, looking down at the heavy folder in his hand. Although they’d obviously considered the possibilities, Geoff was perfectly happy believing that Matt Hullum’s death was the result of carelessness on his part. Bigger pictures were not welcome.

“I need you to take care of twenty-three different people, full rundowns are in that folder. This is different from our usual operations, we weren’t paid to take these people down. It’s a matter of our survival, in this industry and otherwise.”

Geoff nodded brusquely, knowing that he had some serious work to do. And here he was thinking he’d finally get to spend some quality time with his Xbox and a bev or two. Or three or four.

“I’d advise not mentioning too much about Black Sun itself to the group, just to be on the safe side.” Gus added, ended the exchange.

“Yeah, got it.” Geoff replied, unzipping his briefcase to put the folder in. Soon enough, he was out of the false headquarters of Rooster Teeth Tech and back in one of the expansive offices located underneath the city of Austin, TX, home to the largest contract killing company in North America.

***

“What the fuck is up with her eyebrows?” Michael Jones laughed, looking at one of the profile sheets from the new target list Geoff brought them. 

“She looks like a female Jack Nicholson.” Commented his coworker and good friend, Ray Narvaez Jr, also laughing.

“Who’s gonna care what she looked like when her face ends up beyond recognition?” 

Michael and Ray glanced at each other briefly before turning to Ryan.

“You’re one sick fuck, you know that?” Michael said, causing Ryan to chuckle.

“I’m only joking.”

“Like hell you are.” Muttered Ray, turning his attention back to the folder on Michael’s lap. “So, what’s so special about Madam Eyebrows here?”

“Why is she first on the list, and what does she have in common with the twenty two other people you gave us?” Ryan elaborated on Ray’s behalf.

“I’ll brief you all once Gavin and Lindsay get back, her plane arrived an hour ago and his should be getting in now.” Geoff replied, hoisting himself up onto his small desk and folding his arms. “While we’re waiting, Michael, I want you to go meet Joel in the main meeting hall and give him the list of transport and supplies we’ll need.”

Michael’s stomach lurched uncomfortably. “No fucking way man, I’m not going near that psycho on my own.”

Ray nodded furiously. “I like my friends in one piece, thanks Lazer.”

Geoff rolled his eyes at their fear. “He’s not going to do anything. But if it makes you feel better, Burnie will be there, and maybe Barbara too if she’s done at the other office.”

It did make Michael feel a bit better, keyword being ‘bit’. Nevertheless, he had no real excuses not to go see Joel, and he didn't want to annoy Geoff. “Fine, but call me when Gav and Linds get back.”

Geoff nodded and Michael made his way out of the dark office and into the main hall. Honestly the whole place was pretty dark, no windows and everything, but Michael still liked it. He was in his element here, as were most of the employees. But he was always on his guard. A contract killing company is bound have a few psychopaths, and Rooster Teeth seems to have a lot. Joel being one.

It was close friends Joel, Gus, Burnie, Geoff and Matt who founded this place. Burnie, Matt and Gus were leaders, in it for the money and lucky enough to each have a ‘unique’ sense of morality. Geoff worked for the FBI, and with a knack for spotting killers and a bad habit of taking bribes, he found his way into Burnie and Gus’s operation pretty quickly. Before Matt’s death two years ago Joel was head of clean up, but now he’s taken over Matt’s job as Administrative Officer on top of clean up.

MIchael leafed through the thin supplies list while navigating the corridors to the meeting hall. Pretty standard, he thought to himself, although extra people were being brought in. Fair enough, twenty-three people is a lot of hard work. Michael silently thanked head office that he didn’t have to do any of that planning. Plus, he was pretty sure Geoff didn’t mind. He asked for their help and opinions when he felt he needed to, and they helped him as best they could. Partly because it meant their survival, partly because they wanted to help a friend.

The relationship between Michael, his coworkers, and Geoff went beyond that of colleagues. Michael considered Ray and Gavin to be his closest friends, and his relationship with Lindsay went even further than that. She kept him in line, made sure his anger was directed towards the job, not the people around him. That isn’t to say he’s docile now, he just hasn’t murdered anyone in the office. Yet.

“Hey Michael.” Miles looked up from where he was sitting on the side of the corridor, legs crossed, hands resting in his lap.

“What on earth are you doing down there?” Michael stopped walking and lowered the list. 

“Waiting for Kerry, he was meant to finish up an hour ago. I don’t want to walk in on him in case he’s jerking off or something. Think you can take a peak for me?” He looked up at Michael hopefully, gesturing at the door next to him.

“Have you never heard of knocking?” He replied angrily. “I’m not falling for another one of your stupid pranks again.”

Miles looked at him innocently. “I’m serious, I just wanna go home man, Kerry is my ride this morning.”

“I’ll give you a lift once I hand this over to Joel.” Michael lifted up the thin black folder. “No excuses now huh.”

A resigned look briefly came over Miles’s face, but he was suddenly more focused on other things. “You’re going to see Joel? Wow man, good luck.”

Michael shrugged, “I work with Ryan, I know how to handle people like him.” He failed to mention that Burnie and possibly Barb would also be there, and that that was the only reason he’d agreed to go.

“I guess. See you later then.”

“Yeah sure dude.” Michael rolled his eyes, knowing Miles wouldn’t be there when he got back.

***

Lindsay stopped pacing and leant against the shiny black SUV, folding her arms. She’d amused herself for over an hour now by doing circles around the car and fogging up the windows, writing dumb messages for Gavin to see when he got back. 

Taking separate flights was smart, she’d allow it that, but wasn’t it all useless in the end if she had to give Gavin a lift from the airport anyway? And why was it taking him so long to get through baggage check? It was a domestic flight. Her best guess was that he’d probably forgotten what his bag looked like, or maybe he’d grabbed someone else’s by accident. She actually wouldn’t put it past him to get lost, despite the number of times he’s been in and out of this terminal.

A few minutes later she saw the Brit jogging across the parking lot, duffel bag jumping around wildly. Lindsay pursed her lips in annoyance, just for good measure. She wasn’t really that annoyed.

“I’m really really sorry.” Gavin huffed when he was close enough for her to hear him. “There was some trouble with a… a guy in front of me in line. Right asshole he was.”

Lindsay raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, climbing in the car and gesturing for Gavin to do the same on the passenger side.

It took a few goes before the car roared to life, and soon they were on the road back to the office.

“Can I just say, how bloody annoying was that receptionist?” Gavin exclaimed after a moment, breaking the silence.

Lindsay laughed. “She kept on rolling her eyes at me, I almost punched her.”

“You should have, I wouldn’t have stopped you.” He grinned at her.

She smirked. “I know, that’s why I didn’t.”

Gavin slid down the seat slightly and put his feet on the dashboard, taking out his phone. “No fun.”

After ten minutes driving, the fog on the windows grew denser and denser, until the words ‘butthead’ and ‘knob’ could be seen from out the corner of Gavin’s eye, shining in the morning light.

“...butthead? Oi! You’re so mean.” Gavin frowned up at her from his phone. She winked. They drove in silence the rest of the way to the office, broken only by an occasional yell of frustration from the Brit who was playing an intense game of Angry Birds.

Lindsay enjoyed their friendship, and Gavin was one of the only other people who could claim to be able to read Michael as well as she could. They made a nice little trio, the three of them. But honestly, all of Geoff’s team were pretty close and Lindsay liked that. 

She pulled into the relatively empty parking lot and hopped out, Gavin doing the same once he’d put his phone away. Each grabbing their duffel bags, they headed towards the glass revolving door that marked the entrance to the Rooster Teeth office. Kara was there to let them in, not through the revolving door but the normal door next to it, to both Gavin and Lindsay's dismay.

“Thank God you two are back, Gus has been having a fit. I mean, that’s not new, but yeah. Go straight down to Geoff’s office, there’s a briefing about to start.”

Kara’s greeting came out rushed as she led them to the elevator. Lindsay did as best she could to match the petite blonde’s pace, Gavin breaking into a jog briefly.

“Jesus Kara, why didn’t anyone call us, I probably could have ran a few red lights if I needed to.”

Kara shook her head. “Sorry, Gus won’t tell me anything so I’m a little bit more stressed than I probably need to be. I’m sure they would’ve called if it was necessary.”

Gavin and Lindsay shared a quick glance, knowing Gus rarely kept things from Kara. She was like a little sister to him, albeit a slightly annoying one.

She shuffled them into the elevator and hit the ground floor button for them, exiting. Kara rarely went down into the underground office, spending most of her time at the reception desk on the look out for suspicious persons. It wasn’t easy keeping a company such as this one secret from the authorities but not from potential clients, certain precautions needed to be put in place.

The two friends slouched against the elevator walls, watching dismally as the floor numbers ticked down painfully slow. As soon as they were one floor away from the ground though, their demeanour changed instantly. Both adopted a professional stance, straightening their clothes and wiping off invisible dust. The elevator doors opened with a ding and they stepped out into the dark hallway as security immediately came forward and gestured for them to raise their arms so they could be frisked.

Their bags were in the middle of being searched when Geoff came jogging down the hallway.

“Leave the bags, we need to get this briefing started.” He called before he’d reached them, gesturing for the two hitmen to hurry.

Lindsay looked from Gavin to Geoff and back again. Gavin shrugged and headed after Geoff. Taking one last look at her bag, she followed.


End file.
